Twice
by signbear
Summary: Eri was walking alone towards the clubroom when she heard...noises from the inside. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop and heard something she shouldn't have. Rated M to be safe! A one shot fic of Nozomi x Maki :)


A/N:

**_Bold and Italics: Someone's thoughts_**

_Italics: Voices/Speech/Dialouge from inside the clubroom_

Normal: Well...normal narration and speech

* * *

Ayase Eri was walking down the school hallway, heading towards the clubroom alone. For once, she wasn't with her best friend, Tojo Nozomi, better known as the Student Council Vice-President. She wondered where the purple haired girl went. Thinking that she probably went off ahead of her, the blonde continued walking.

As she was about to slide open the door - of the clubroom - a soft gasp halted her in her tracks.

Eri froze and slowly retracted her hands from the door.

She gulped. **_It...couldn't be..._**

Another short gasp.

The Student Council President contemplated leaving immediately but the an all-too-familiar voice of a certain purple head that she knew made her stay rooted to the ground. Without thinking, the blonde pressed herself closer to the door, discreetly eavesdropping. Granted, it wasn't a behaviour that the Student Council President should be exhibiting but the blonde girl couldn't help it.

_"How does it feel?" _Nozomi's voice was soft and gentle.

_"A-Ah..." **Is that...Maki's voice? **_Eri shivered. _**As I thought...they are...**_The blonde blushed at the thought.

_"You're quite sensitive aren't you?" _Eri's best friend murmured.

_"S-Stop...haaah...it's just that...it's my first time...so..." _Maki moaned.

_"Oh? Then I have to let you experience more pleasure..."_

_"Aah...haa...no...what...if someone hears...us...they'll mis - aah-"_

_"Don't worry, no one comes here that early," _Nozomi paused before continuing, _"I hope..."__  
_

_"N-Nozomi!"_

_"Hehe. Hm...what happens if I press my hands against this..."_

_"Ah-! S-Stop...Y-Your fingers...P-Please slow down...I'm really sensitive...there..." _Maki pleaded.

_"Nah uh. Mmmm..."_

_"A-Ahaa...N-Not so hard..." _

_"Alright...fine. In return..." _Nozomi's voice trailed off mischievously.

_"What are you- ah-!" _

Maki's breath hitched as she let out a squeal.

_"You're so cute, Maki-chan. Your reactions are also so cute..." _

_"N-Nozomi...!" _

Nozomi just laughed.

By then, Eri's face was scarlet red, her legs trembling as she leaned against the wall, her hands covering her mouth.

The knowledge of what Nozomi and Maki were doing in the clubroom haunted her. Just as she was about to walk away, a figure walked towards her waving cheerfully.

"Hey~ Eri-chan!" Honoka called out, grinning.

"H-Honoka?"

"Hm? What's with that strange look on your face?" the ginger haired raised an eyebrow, "Your face is really red too... Do you have a fever?"

Honoka reached for Eri's forehead, making the blonde flinch a little.

"Eri...chan...?"

"N-Nothing..." The pony-tailed girl hastily said.

"Great! Let's go in together shall we?" Honoka chirped.

"W-W-Wait...!" Eri tried to stop the second-year but was too late.

Honoka slide open the door and Eri prepared for the worst.

"H-Huh...?" Honoka's eyes widened, her mouth gaped open at the sight in front of her.

"W-What's wrong?" Eri asked, even though she knew. _**Damn it. I was too late...to stop Honoka. Maybe I should've just knocked just now...**_

"Nozomi-chan and Maki-chan...are..." Honoka trailed off.

Bracing herself, the blonde pushed the second-year aside gently as she stepped into the clubroom.

What greeted her was the sight of Maki lying flat on her stomach at the desk and Nozomi standing beside the red head, her hands on the back of the red-haired girl's uniform.

"Oh...Eri-chi and Honoka-chan, you're here," Nozomi stated nonchalantly, looking over to the two.

_**Huh...?**_

"W-What's...going on...? Eri finally asked, confused. _**Weren't the two of them...**_

"Ah. This." Nozomi gestured towards Maki. The twin-tailed girl then continued, "When Maki-chan came in, she was in pretty bad shape. When I asked her, she said that she was having a backache. Hence I decided to help her out by giving her a massage." Nozomi grinned.

Eri could only stare dumbly at her best friend and at the first year who was now slowly getting up, glaring at Nozomi, "I told you not to go too hard on me! And yet you-"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Nozomi laughed, "Your reactions...were too fun and amusing to watch so I can't help it..."

"I'm never asking you for a massage ever again!" the red head said indignantly.

When she finally realised that she had misunderstood them, a full-blown blush coloured the blonde's face.

"Eri-chi...?"

"N-Nothing...I thought..." Eri fumbled for words to say.

"You thought..." Nozomi raised an eyebrow but Eri just shook her head quickly, "N-N-Nothing!"

"Ah." Nozomi's curious face soon changed into a knowing one as she smirked at her best friend, "I see, Eri-chi."

"N-No. It's not what you think it is!" Eri tried to protest.

"Oh? Is that so..." Nozomi said, obviously not believing the blonde.

"It's not!" Eri said loudly, her face still red from embarrassment. _**How did Nozomi know what I was thinking...?**_

"Well, it can't be helped. Maki was making such cute noises like that...of course, anyone who walked by would misunderstand..." the purple haired girl winked at Eri, making the latter flush even further. Maki, too, was red in the face when she realised what Nozomi meant.

"What are you guys talking about?" Honoka, who was feeling a little lost, suddenly interjected.

"Well, Eri-chi here thought that - "

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Eri yelled over Nozomi's voice.

"I see..." the ginger haired girl frowned before her expression changed, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway! By the way, where's the rest?"

"Probably taking their own sweet time..." Maki muttered under her breath before blushing again. She didn't think the Student Council President had such a...vivid imagination...

Just as Nozomi was about to say something, several figures were at the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Kotori asked, looking between the red-faced Eri and the smirking Nozomi and finally at Maki who seemed like she wanted to dig a whole and hide herself.

"N-Nothing..." Eri said before glaring at the Nozomi to shut her up.

"Right...Nothing at all..." Nozomi said.

* * *

The next day

Once again, Eri found herself walking towards the club room alone.

Just as she was about to slide open the door, a familiar loud moan stopped her in a tracks.

_**Oh god, not again.**_

She was about to turn away when yesterday's incident flashed across her mind.

_"Ahh...Nozomi...more...more..." _Maki seemed to be moaning. Today, however, the moan was distinctively louder, and not restrained.

_**Are they...?**_

_"Maki-chan..." _Nozomi murmured.

**_Whatever. I won't get tricked again._ **The blonde thought to herself. Attributing the moans to be from Nozomi's massaging, just like yesterday, Eri ignored all the warning bells ringing inside her head as she grasped the door handle.

Unfortunately what greeted her made her face flush brighter and hotter than she'd ever been.

Her mouth gaped open in utter horror and her blue eyes widened in shock. Words failed her, seemingly choked in her throat.

Maki was leaning against the wall, her back against the huge A-RISE poster. Her eyes were closed, face flushed red as she panted heavily. Thankfully, her uniform was still on, though unbuttoned. The same could not be said for the red head's skirt. Out of the corner of her eye, Eri spotted the missing skirt on the floor beside them.

Nozomi was positioned...in between Maki's thighs, her head directly at where Maki's panties were supposed to be.

A single thought crossed the three minds in the room. _**Shit. **_

Eri couldn't move. She couldn't even think. She was lost for words as she kept on staring at the sight before her.

Finally, Nozomi looked up and sighed before greeting her best friend, "Hi...Eri-chi..."

That seemed to snap Eri out of her frozen state as she hastily muttered incoherently, her face 20 shades redder, "I...I...out...get...I'll...sorry..." Eri immediately dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Eri stumbled outside, breathing heavily. Her head was reeling and she dropped onto her knees weakly. **_Oh God..._**

She stood up shakily just as Honoka came running towards her.

A sense of dejavu coursed through her body and she immediately said, "H-Honoka! Let's not go in first!"

"Huh? Why?" Honoka looked confused.

"Nevermind. Just follow me," Eri said firmly as she grabbed the confused ginger haired girl's hand.

She had no idea if Nozomi and Maki were going to continue what they were doing before or they had already tidied up. In anycase, she wasn't going to take any chances.

Making a mental note to apologise to Nozomi and Maki later even though it'd be as embarrassing as hell, Eri dragged Honoka away from the clubroom, hoping that the rest of Muse would be late.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this short one-shot fic! ;D


End file.
